Even A Loner Keeps A Diary!
by Kuroyuri
Summary: Another RougeRemy! Rogue enters journal entries that show the story behind the story on how she feels... starting to redo!
1. Better a thief than an assassin

* * *

A/N: Okay here's the deal guys, I was starting to add another chapter but I went back and reread it, and uhhh, jeez, so I'm redoing each chapter. Please review and tell me if this is better.

Disclaimer: If you sue me all your get is books, because that's all I have. C'mon, who wants to get paid with books for court fees?

Better a thief than an assassin

* * *

Rogue opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Waving her hands frantically in Kitty's direction to ensure that she really was asleep, she pulled the small black notebook from underneath her mattress.  
  
With the bright moonlight drifting through the windows, there was no need for light. Putting the pen cap in her mouth she begun to write furiously on the lined paper.  
  
_Journal  
  
Is it wrong to hate someone for what they have? Even if you don't know them? Okay... so maybe I don't hate couples, maybe I'm just jealous. It's just... you know, I worked so hard to master my mutant power only now I can't use it the way I want too. Sure, hugging people and not having to cover every inch of my skin is a dream come true, but perhaps that's not the only dream I had. I'd better get to sleep, big biology test tomorrow.  
_  
Sliding the notebook back under the mattress she slid back under the covers and cleared her mind before drifting off into the world of dreams.  
  
"Rogue! C'mon Rogue, if you don't get up you won't have time for breakfast!"  
  
With a groan she pulled the pillow from under her head to cover her head and ears to drown out Kitty's voice.  
  
"You know Logan will get angry with you if you don't eat before you leave," Kitty warned and Rogue felt the last bit of sleepiness fade. It was a lot better to just do as Logan said than to get reprimanded.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up! Go ahead and save me a seat," Slowly she rose and took a quick shower before dressing.  
  
Even though her powers were under control, she still feared accidents. Pulling on her old gloves just in case helped to ease her mind.  
  
Running down the stairs she managed to snag a seat between Logan and Scott and a nice sized plate of food.  
  
"'Bout time you got down here kid. I was getting sick of guarding your food." He eyed Kurt from across the table who had a bowl of cereal large enough to be a helmet.  
  
"Thanks Logan." It was no secret that Logan was more fond of Rogue than the others, and she him. He was gruff with her like the rest, but there was always an underlining tone of fondness he showed no other.  
  
"Just hurry up and eat, I've got things to do today." He shoved back his chair and drank the last of his coffee in one gulp. It was also so that only Rogue would get rides on his bike; he usually dropped her off at school, not exactly helping her image much.  
  
She nodded and ate fast; she wanted to get in some extra studying before her test.  
  
Saying good-bye to everyone she rushed out the Institute's doors and hopped on the back of Logan's bike, going over test material in her head.

* * *

The bell rang and Rogue picked up her stuff. She'd at least managed an eighty, not bad for someone who had just had time to cram for an hour. Weaving through the happy students she left through the hardly used exit and begun to walk back to the Institute.  
  
Even with control of her powers she still felt uneasy sitting close to people, and in Scott's car, they were crammed as tight as sardines.  
  
She'd already reached the Institute's gate when a nagging suspicion that she wasn't alone ran through her mind. Whirling on her heel she was almost face-to-face with a couple of no good punks from school.  
  
Now when she says punks, she doesn't mean the guys who put their hair in Mohawks with crazy blue glue. She's talking about just a bunch of no good guys who thought they had the right to judge everyone.  
  
"Hey Goth, so this is where the freaks reside." The shortest of the three, for some reason the leader stepped forth.  
  
"Reside? Wow, I didn't know you had that big of a vocabulary." She spat back. The freak insult hurt more than they had intended it to.  
  
"You little-!" He took a step towards her and an image of her stuck in a hospital bed flashed across her mind. She couldn't use her powers on them, and they were three strong. This was just not going to end well, no matter how it came down.  
  
She snapped to her senses as the goon came closer. Lifting her fists she barely saw it out of the corner of her eye.  
  
A playing card had landed right next to the guy's foot. "What the-" BAM! The card exploded sending the boys onto their backs.  
  
A tall lanky boy in a trench coat jumped in front of her and stood to his full height. "We don't treat this fille that way. Comprenez, homme?" In his hand he charged another card and looked at them evenly. "She's under mon protection now. Unless you want to deal with je, I suggest you get lost." The card charged more to prove his point and the punks got to their feet grumbling something about a 'next time'.  
  
Rogue looked at him uneasily when he turned to face her. "What are you saving me for? I an't one of Magneto's lackeys like you."  
  
His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Usually when the knight saves the damsel, he gets a kiss, hell, at least a thank you, non?" Gambit's nimble fingers played with the ace of clubs.  
  
Reaching out her still gloved hand she touched his trench coat, "Since when does a trench coat count as shinning armor? And you sure an't no knight."  
  
He grinned at her. "Well then fine, if I can't be a knight, then you no damsel," With his own gloved hand he reached out to stroke her cheek before he turned and begun to walk away. "By the way," Gambit called back over his shoulder, "Your welcome, cherie."  
  
Rogue stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

Behind several large rose bushes a few feet away crouched the Professor and Logan. (They were checking out the Institute's defenses, c'mon people, they're not so life deprived they'd spy on Rogue)  
  
"Hmm that was interesting... but what was Gambit doing helping Rogue?" The Professor murmured.  
  
"Can't you read his mind Charles? Find out why he helped Rogue? I mean it's not like the guy's just itching to lend somebody a helping hand." Logan growled.  
  
"I've tried before Logan, and it takes time. Besides the boy's mental shields are impressive. And for some reason he can always tell when someone tries to enter his mind." Charles explained again.  
  
"I don't like this, I don't like him helping her." Logan glowered in the direction Gambit had left in.  
  
"Would you rather he didn't?" Charles asked bemused.  
  
"I wouldn't trust the guy with a toothpick, let alone a girl, Charles." He shot back.  
  
"The boy has morals Logan, his honor is amazingly strict-"  
  
"The boy's a thief!"  
  
"There were only two things you could be growing up in New Orleans Logan, and trust me, it's better a thief than an assassin."  
  
"Hn." 


	2. We'll need a new couple of doors over he

Chapter Two  
  
It was midnight once again and Rogue was sitting out on the balcony writing in her diary. The night air wasn't cold or hot, the perfect temperature so she decided to write outside and enjoy the night.  
  
~Diary, Today started out good, got bad, and then went back to good. I did okay on my test, but when I was walking home some punks started to hassle me. Now this is where it gets bad. They were really going to hurt me until he showed up. Gambit. This is obviously where it got good again. He saved me from the jerks and touched my cheek. Okay, so he's on the bad guys side, but so was I. I don't know a lot about him but I know he really is a good guy deep inside. Maybe he just hasn't been given the opportunity to switch sides yet...~  
  
She stopped writing; she thought she'd heard something. Closing the book and slipping it underneath the chair she walked over the balcony's railing. Carefully she eyed the grounds they were empty. Shrugging off the feeling that someone was definitely there, watching her, she turned around and saw that the balcony doors were closed.  
  
"What the..." Starting towards them she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.  
  
"Going in already, cherie?" Rogue froze. Slowly she turned around to see him there, in a tight black shirt with black jeans on, not to mention his ever-present trench coat and sunglasses.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" She whispered fiercely, if the Professor was awake...  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," He retorted eyeing her nightgown that showed a lot of skin. "Obviously you weren't planning on going out." Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him.  
  
"I was enjoying the night air, there a law against it?" He chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"No, but your lying. You were writing something... what was it?" Rogue's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"You were watching me?!"  
  
"Let's just say you captured my attention, and held it cherie." He took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them in his hands while she watched him warily. As if he could read her thoughts he said, a little gruffly, as if hurt by her thinking it, "If I was going to hurt you cherie, I would've done it the other day."  
  
"Then why are you here, why did you help me?" She demanded and he sighed, putting the cards away in one of his many trench coat pockets.  
  
"You needed help, I would have done the same for anyone else."  
  
"That's not true and you know it." She retorted and he grinned.  
  
"You know more about me than I expected cherie. I'm pleased." Rolling her eyes she waved away his words.  
  
"So, you helped me when you really shouldn't have, and now your here. Mind explaining it to me?" Gambit grinned.  
  
"Actually I think I'll just keep it to myself. And I have to go, your wolf is on my scent." Right on cue Wolverine crashed through her balcony doors with his claws drawn. Never taking his eyes off Gambit he shouted to Rogue.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" He circled Gambit who in turn circled him as well.  
  
"No Logan! We were just talking!" Rogue pleaded latching onto his right arm and stopping him. Gambit grinned and took a step back and put his hand on the railing.  
  
"Merci my cherie. Sleep well." Then in a blink of an eye he was over the railing and running across the grounds, sending charged cards at the automatic defense systems.  
  
Logan turned to her and grabbed her by the upper arm. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, half pint." She sighed as he tugged her through the mess of glass and plaster that was once her balcony doors.  
  
Kitty was sitting in her bed with a look of surprise and looking at Logan to make sure he wasn't looking at her, gave Rogue thumbs up. She smiled at her and tried to do the same thing but by then her and Logan were out the door and on their way to Professor Xavier's office.  
  
Everyone with rooms along the hall had stuck their heads out their door to see what the commotion was. "Honestly Rogue, of all the boys you pick that Cajun, I thought you had more sense." He growled and everyone grinned at each other from their rooms while she blushed.  
  
"Logan your making it sound like it was something when it wasn't!" She argued and he simply tugged on her arm to keep her close.  
  
"I want to know why he's so interested in you," He growled and Rogue felt fury wash over her.  
  
"What's wrong with being interested in me?! I'm a girl too." She tugged back at her arm, trying to free herself and Logan turned to face her, surprised.  
  
"You know I didn't mean it like that Rogue, calm down." They arrived at the Professor's office and he shoved open the door. Large windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling surrounded the room with long drapes. Most of them were open so the night air could come in.  
  
And behind his desk sat the Professor, in his nightclothes. Logan sat Rogue in the chair in front of the desk and stood next to it.  
  
"Good evening Rogue." He spoke politely, that was one of the things that she really liked about him. He hardly ever yelled or scolded in a harsh tone. It made him seem as if he was suggesting something instead of telling you.  
  
"Evening Professor." She replied and he smiled.  
  
"Now, would you mind telling me what Gambit was doing on your balcony?" He put the tips of his fingers together and watched her intently.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. "So you were awake." Laughing he nodded and motioned for her to continue. "I honestly don't know Professor, I heard something, so I went to the railing and I didn't see anything. Then when I turned around the doors were closed and he appeared behind me. Quite a trick, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Laughing again the Professor leaned back in his chair. "Gambit has the thief sneak, as I like to call it. Can get anywhere without someone noticing and then leaves just as quickly. Like for instance, we didn't even noticed when he sneaked into the room through the window, eavesdropping. Hello Gambit."  
  
Startled, Rogue and Logan turned towards an open window and Gambit stepped out from the shadows grinning. "Thought if the conversation was about me I had a right to be included." Instantly Logan's claws were out and the Professor spoke quickly.  
  
"Calm down Logan, he means us no harm. Especially Rogue." His claws retracted and Gambit continued walking until he was at the desk.  
  
"He's on Magneto's side Charles!" Wolverine snarled and before he could speak Gambit held up his hand.  
  
"Non, not anymore wolfie. Gambit's here now." The other's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked, puzzled. Gambit simply took out his deck of cards and began to shuffle them in his hands.  
  
"I quit. He wanted me to do something and I refused. It's as simple as that cherie." Logan snorted in disbelief and Charles frowned, then smiled.  
  
"Oh... I see." Quick as a wink a charged card was in front of his face.  
  
"You snuck in, and stole a piece of information homme, I don't like not being able to think without someone being able to read my thoughts." Charles nodded and he uncharged the card and it fell on the desk. Logan growled and before he could move Charles spoke again.  
  
"Get to bed Rogue, it's late. Logan, you may escort her if you wish. Gambit stay here, I wish to speak with you on that matter..." Slowly she stood and glanced toward him.  
  
"Don't fear cherie, your Professor won't hurt me, goodnight." She smiled and left with Logan behind her muting about turning the damn Cajun into gumbo. Once the door was closed he flopped into the chair that Rogue had sat in. Charles suddenly looked tired.  
  
"Gambit, why did you do what you did?"  
  
Flashback:  
  
Gambit sat in the chair opposite Magneto. "What do you want done now, homme?" He asked, lazily.  
  
"I want you to capture the girl, Rogue. Remember you gave her that charged card?" He said making the paperclips on his desk dance. Gambit sat straight up in his chair.  
  
"Rogue, you want Rogue? What for?"  
  
Magneto eyed him, "She is powerful, more powerful than any mutant. I want her, I don't care how you get her, knock her out, cut some limbs off, whatever."  
  
Instantly the cards that were in his pocket flew out, charged, into the walls, everywhere. Magneto raised his eyebrows at the furious look on Gambit's face.  
  
"You want to hurt her! Just use her by force! I don't think so homme. I quit. And you can rest assured I'll watch over her, you won't get your damn hands on her." Roughly he kicked back his chair and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
Flashback Ends:  
  
"He would have done anything to get the fille. Hurt her even." He snarled and felt the cards charge in his hands.  
  
"He said he didn't care how you got her, you wouldn't have had to use force. You just didn't like the idea that he'd force her, use her. You don't want any harm to come to her, do you Gambit?" His face flushed, and he put the cards away into his pocket.  
  
"So?"  
  
Sighing the Professor leaned back in his chair. "Gambit, this whole thing is tiring. I don't want to have to calm Logan down every time you're watching over her. So, how about I extend an invitation? Your welcome to stay here, you'd be closer to her, in fact you can room with her step brother, Kurt."  
  
Slowly Gambit nodded. "All right... I'll stay here. Just keep your wolf away from the fille and me. He makes me uneasy. Never did like damn wolves."s 


	3. More Like I tripped over your ego, sugar

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys; a lot of things have been going on. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and to who will! It really helps. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Xmen do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No. no. no  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next morning Rogue was outside on the patio with Logan. They ate breakfast together, both enjoyed the silence. However, this morning it was anything but silent.  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Logan you don't like anybody."  
  
"I like you don't I? And you're pushing it half pint." Rogue sighed and plucked a grape off her fruit plate, munching on it. "The point is, he's nothing but trouble." Gambit snatched the seat in between the two.  
  
"Are you talking about someone I know?" He asked nicking a sausage off of Logan's plate causing him to narrow his eyes.  
  
"You better explain to your boy here Rogue, before I turn him into coleslaw." Shoving back his chair, he stormed off the patio leaving them alone. Rogue shook her head and ate another grape.  
  
"He loves me." Gambit winked at her, while snatching another sausage.  
  
"So, when you leaving, after breakfast?" She asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice. He stopped eating, feeling his gut do a flip flop. Frowning he shook his head.  
  
"I'm staying cherie. Try to keep the disappointment out of your voice, would you?" He watched her closely, gauging her reaction.  
  
She looked at him in utter surprise. "Why would I be disappointed that you're staying? But... how come?"  
  
He decided not to tell her, yet anyway. "Found something to keep my interest cherie. So you'll have me tagging along after you." She smiled and he felt his stomach become stable.  
  
"All right then honey, but... you really need to watch it around Logan. He's not too happy that your here."  
  
"What are you talking about cherie? I told you already, he loves me."  
  
*****  
  
CRASH! The chair flew across the room and smashed into a window.  
  
"He is NOT staying Charles! He'll just try and corrupt her!" Logan bellowed, his claws shredding the upholstery to bits.  
  
Sighing, Charles raised Logan into the air and held him there with his powers. "Calm down Logan! Its already been decided, besides he means her no harm. In fact... it's the complete opposite. See?" He gestured out the broken window to where Rogue had started to trip when Gambit snatched her around the waist right before she would've face planted.  
  
"HE'S NOT LETTING GO CHARLES!" He screamed and it was true; Gambit's arms did anything but loosen, in fact they got tighter around her slim waist. Gambit pulled her up against him and grinned.  
  
"Falling for me already cherie?"  
  
"More like I tripped over your ego sugar." She rolled her eyes and pulled out of his grasp.  
  
Back in Xavier's office he laughed. "Believe me, Rogue can more than take care of herself." Setting Logan back down on the ground he stormed out of Charles's office.  
  
Outside Rogue was doing her best to not fall to Gambit's charm. "There is no way I'm letting you just leave to write in some book fille. Why you'd rather do that then be with me is puzzling cherie. "He had his arms wrapped firmly around her so there was no way she would be getting out.  
  
Just then, Scott walked past with Kurt and they froze. Rogue was in the arms of someone, a certain Cajun someone. And that really ticked them off. Instantly Scott had his hands on his shades and Kurt was ready to zap his sister out of there.  
  
"Let go of her!" Scott demanded,  
  
"Rogue! You all right?" Kurt said circling the two. She sighed and held up a hand.  
  
"I'm fine, don't shoot Scott." Gambit pulled her closer and whipped out his bo staff.  
  
"How many bodyguards do you have cherie?" He demanded as he kept his eyes on Kurt and Scott. Rogue hung her head as the thought 'too many' ran through her head.  
  
"Drop her cajun!" Scott ordered and Gambit snorted.  
  
"Go catch your own fille, shades. This one here be mine homme." She felt her whole face burn and Kurt grinned at her. Scott, however, didn't seem to be so fond of Gambit's little joke.  
  
"Move your head Rogue, I'm frying this guy." He snapped and Rogue sighed heavily.  
  
"Scott, calm down already. I can handle this." She snapped and he looked hurt. "Scott, sorry, but really, I've got this." He nodded slowly and tugged Kurt along with him leaving the two alone.  
  
Gambit was silent for a moment. "He is fonder of you than I thought... humph. Go write in your precious book cherie." He spoke stiffly and released her.  
  
"Gambit-" She started to say when Kitty raced past.  
  
"Rogue! I've been looking for you, like, everywhere! C'mon or we'll be late!" Kitty threw Rogue's book bag in her arms and then grabbed her wrist, yanking her along behind her. "Lance said he'd give us a ride!"  
  
Rogue groaned, "Lance Lavers? I'll throw up my breakfast with the way he drives!" Kitty ignored her and led the way to Lance's Jeep, where he was waiting in the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey Kitty! Rogue," He said grinning at Kitty who took the seat next to him while Rogue rode in the back. Lance gunned the engine and Rogue slumped down in the seat groaning. "Hold onto your hats!"  
  
*****  
  
Rogue met up with Kitty and Kurt during lunch. "Ugh, I don't think I can eat, my stomach is still doing flip flops from Lance's driving earlier." She sat down with a salad and fruit bowl, same as Kitty. Kurt was having the school special, some kind of food that looked like orange Jell-O shaped in the form of a chicken.  
  
"Ew Kurt, like, how can you eat that?" Kitty demanded watching as he ate it with gusto.  
  
"It's good, wanna bite?" He offered and both girls shook their heads quickly.  
  
"You want a ride home Rogue? I'm sure Lance wouldn't mind-" Kitty started but Rogue cut her off.  
  
"He might not but I do, my digestive system can't take it. I'll be better off ridding with Scott." Rogue said and Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself." 


	4. I wouldn't be surprised if I was as gree...

A/N: Here is the next chapter for all my loyal and above all, patient readers. Thank you for waiting! Please enjoy and stop to review.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned X-Men, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Later on that night Rogue was in her room, studying with Kitty for her chemistry test. "If I don't get an A on this test it'll like, bring down my whole average!" Kitty was ranting while Rogue just rolled her eyes. Kurt ported into the room and looked first to Kitty then to Rogue and shook his head.  
  
"Let me guess, she's stressing over the chem. test?" Kurt rolled his eyes when Rogue nodded. "Chill out Kitty, you've aced all the other tests." While Kurt tried to reason with her Rogue went out onto the balcony and started to write in her diary again.  
  
~Diary, I think I really screwed it up with Gambit today... he wasn't too pleased with me when Kitty yanked me to Lance's car. Ugh, that boy should have his license revoked. What am I going to do about Gambit though? He probably thinks I care more about Scott then him. Which isn't true, I gave up on Scott a long time ago. We're just friends. I better go, I want to take a walk before bed.~  
  
She slipped it beneath her mattress and slipped on a lightweight jacket. "I'm going to go for a walk for a while, Kitty." Rogue said loudly as she zipped up her jacket, so Kitty would hear her over her ranting.  
  
She slipped out the door in the kitchen and put her hands in her jacket pockets. Walking slowly down a path that wove through all the Institute's property she sighed. 'He was so cold when he let me go...'  
  
Rogue crossed her arms and leaned against a tall oak tree with twenty or so branches. It had just gotten dark and her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet when she heard a voice from above her.  
  
"Lost cherie?" He drawled as he dropped to the ground and stood up, shuffling another deck of cards.  
  
She tried not to act too overjoyed that he was talking to her. "More like trying to think Cajun."  
  
"About what?" He took her by the arm and led her to the small bench and sat down next to her.  
  
"What happened earlier." 'I can't think of how it's my fault... I didn't do anything wrong.'  
  
"Hm, let it go cherie, it's not important." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "You seemed pretty upset earlier..."  
  
"Upset?" He said stiffly.  
  
Now Rogue was giving him an odd look. "Jealous."  
  
Gambit swallowed. "Jealous? This homme? Impossible."  
  
Rogue stiffened in his embrace. 'So he wasn't jealous? Of course not Rogue... your falling for this dumb swamp rat! He's nothing but a play boy!' Getting to her feet she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Cherie? Rogue! Where are you going!"  
  
She was already gone, her head whirling with the painful thoughts. 'That's all I am to him, some prize to win... it was stupid to think he'd ever even date someone exclusively, let alone me...'  
  
By the time she got to the room, Kitty was already asleep. Sneaking in silently, she slipped under her covers and hugged her pillow tight. 'Forget him!'  
  
*****  
  
Gambit had just sneaked into the kitchen when Logan's claws shot out, nearly missing his shoulder (and when I say 'nearly missed his shoulder' I mean it was by a damn hair)  
  
"Cajun."  
  
"Wolfie."  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes and sipped his coffee. "Planning on going some where swamp rat?"  
  
Gambit's tolerance was wearing thin, he needed to get to Rogue and this stupid bear of a man was in the way. "Yeah homme, to my fille's room."  
  
"I just saw Rogue, she doesn't want to talk to you." He informed him, his voice dripping with disdain.  
  
"Never trust a wolf," Gambit growled, "Now get outta my way." His staff was instantly in his hand and Logan eyed him.  
  
"You must've really screwed up to get her looking' like that. No way in hell I'm going to let you pass." Logan snarled letting his coffee cup hit the floor with a smash!  
  
Before Gambit could even swing his staff Professor Xavier wheeled into the room with Storm. "Logan!"  
  
"What on earth happened in here?" Storm asked, looking from the shattered remains of the coffee cup to Logan and Gambit's furious faces.  
  
Gambit quickly put on an innocent facade and slipped his staff back into his coat. "Nothing, just on my way to check in on my fille." He snatched an apple from the fruit bowl and quickly exited.  
  
Running up the stairs three at a time, he quickly reached Rogue and Kitty's door. Slipping in he quietly closed it behind him and started to creep towards Rogue's bed when a shaft of moonlight from the balcony doors touched her face, making her seem to glow. Keeping his eyes on her face he crept closer...  
  
He was almost at her side...  
  
When he tripped over Kitty's chemistry book lying on the floor. (A/N: Well done! Well done indeed)  
  
Cursing he hit the carpet leaving a nasty rug burn on the side of his face when Kitty awoke with a shriek. "MR. LOGAN!" She screamed, seeing only Gambit's back in the dark, assuming he was a burglar.  
  
Rogue sat up straight in her bed as Kitty pummeled Gambit's body with objects from her nightstand, her alarm clock, the bottle of Nyquil, a mystery paperback, (that was Rogue's) her compact, the shell her and Kurt had found at the beach, and the hard candy dish. "GET OUT!" She cried and he struggled to get up from the ground when Logan kicked in the door.  
  
The light from the hallway spilled into the room, lighting Gambit's back, but it didn't matter. Logan could smell him from a mile away. Grinning he strolled in and grabbed Gambit's trench coat neck yanking him and the trench coat into the air.  
  
"Well, well, well... looks to me that I've caught myself a swamp rat." And with the look on Logan's face, it was pretty clear he intended to drown it.  
  
Rogue swallowed hard in her bed, 'He was sneaking in to talk to you, this is your fault!' "Logan! Put him down!"  
  
Meanwhile Kitty was out of her bed, scurrying to pick up all the things she'd thrown and apologize profusely. "I'm so sorry Gambit! I thought you were a burglar!"  
  
By now Rogue was out of bed too, her hand on Logan's arm, which was still clutching Gambit's trench coat. "Please put him down Logan."  
  
Logan looked at her, and she could see two emotions battling in his eyes. One, his feelings for Rogue. They were strong and father like, very protective, but there was also the fact that he didn't want to upset her, or get her too upset with him. Two, there was the fact that he just damn hated Gambit, and wanted nothing better to boot him out the door.  
  
Essentially it all came down to happiness; his or Rogue's. Kicking Gambit out the Institute would make him happy, but allowing him to stay would make Rogue happy.  
  
Finally he looked at Rogue, her eyes pleading with him to let go.  
  
Gambit hadn't said a thing since he'd been snatched, figuring he was toast.  
  
"Hn, get to bed rat." Unceremoniously Logan dropped him, and then stood with his arms crossed. He may have let him stay, but that didn't mean he was going to allow him to stay in Rogue's room in the middle of the night. Jerking his thumb over his shoulder, a not-so-subtle hint for Gambit to get lost, Logan glared.  
  
Grinning, Gambit ran a hand through his hair and gave Rogue a meaningful look before yawning loudly. "I appreciate it homme, I owe you. Night cherie, Kitty cat," He gave a cheeky wave and left slowly, leaving a scowling Logan in his wake.  
  
"Get to bed, the both of you." He ordered but Rogue grinned at him before pecking him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Logan, I appreciate it too."  
  
He snorted but his face became slightly flushed and he pointed to her bed. With a wink to Kitty she climbed in and pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
"Goodnight daddy!" Rogue and Kitty chanted at once making Logan flush again, and he slammed the door angrily behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue was in a good mood at breakfast, eating happily between Kitty and Logan. Or at least she was until Kitty told her that Lance agreed to give her a ride to school as well.  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much at breakfast...' She thought glumly walking along side Kitty on the way to first period clutching her stomach.  
  
"How come you're not affected from his driving?" Rogue demanded and Kitty giggled.  
  
"Well he's got his arm around me so I'm not bouncing around like you do in the back."  
  
Rogue felt the urge to grunt like Logan but decided against it, 'it's too early to be getting stares.'  
  
She said good-bye to Kitty and met up with Lance and Evan by their lockers, her and Kurt had first period together. "You all right Rogue? You look a little green at the gills." Evan noticed and she hitched her backpack higher up on her back.  
  
"I'm surprised I don't resemble a Kermit, I rode with Lance and Kitty again today."  
  
Evan winced, "Ouch, harsh, glad I just had a pop tart for breakfast."  
  
"Ditto." Kurt agreed both had turned a bit paler at the thought of ridding with Lance. "I don't know how Kitty can take it."  
  
The warning bell rang; they only had a few minutes to get to class. Evan left in a hurry, said he had some last minute homework to get done, so Rogue and Kurt walked to room 153, 20th Century History with Mr. Matthews.  
  
Half way through the school day she got let out of her 3rd period (apparently she looked greener than she thought) a few minutes early for some water, when she saw those punks who'd hassled her a while ago.  
  
Rogue was going to just go find another fountain but they'd already spotted her. "Hey, freak!"  
  
With a groan she turned to face them. "I wouldn't, not today." She warned.  
  
The guys ignored it, "Thought we'd pay you back for sending your dog after us."  
  
Rogue looked surprised. "What are you talking about?" Only then did she really look at them. One had a black eye, another had a fat lip, and the other idiot was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, so she could see the bruises on his arms.  
  
"Your little mutt jumped us," The leader snarled. "So we thought we'd take it out on the owner."  
  
'Gods, why me?' Rogue groaned inwardly taking a step back when there was a shout from behind her.  
  
"Back off Stebbins!"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened as she turned to see Lance angrily coming towards them, his fists clenched.  
  
"This doesn't concern you," Stebbins said quietly, Rogue noticed they didn't seem so keen on being verbally abusive now.  
  
"Oh yeah? She's my girl's best friend, there's no way I'm going to let you punks gang up on her." Lance spat and Rogue suddenly felt really grateful that she hadn't stood in the way of Lance dating Kitty. "Now get lost!"  
  
Mumbling the three stooges backed off leaving the two alone. "Lance... thanks, I owe you big time."  
  
Lance shot one last glare at the boys' backs before facing her. "Forget it Rogue, it's nothing." He left before she could say anything more, though Rogue was sure she'd mention this to Kitty, that way he'd get some kind of reward. 


End file.
